


Twilight

by parkshan820



Series: Twilight Au [1]
Category: Captain America- All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Biting, Blood, Discovered, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, Omega Bucky Barnes, Twilight AU, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes doesn't expect much when he moves to the small town of Forks, Washington,  until he meets the mysterious and handsome Steve Rogers -a boy who's hiding a dark secret: he's a vampire. As their worlds and hearts collide, Steve must battle the bloodlust raging inside him as well as a clan of undead that would make Bucky their prey.





	1. Chapter 1

I will miss Phoenix. I will miss the heat, I will miss my over enthusiastic mother, Winifred and her new husband. "Come on you two, I love you both but we have a plane to catch." He says. I am going to live with my dad. My mother and her husband wants to travel and anyway this move will be good. A fresh start, might be good I think.

I hate airplanes. The take off and the landing is rough but during the fly it is okay. I grip the seat and I was pale during the landing. Fucking airplanes, should have tooken the train. I stand on wobbly legs and stumble a bit and grab my back pack real fast and got off just as it starts to close in. 

I walk off the plane and grab my suitcase and look around. I saw my father and he smiles. Last time I have been here was when I was four years old and now sixteen of course my dad was happy to see me. I walk over and let him grab my suitcase. "I am so glad that you are here." He says and I smile shyly and follows him.

Of course he drove his cop car. My dad George Barnes is the Chief of the police so at least I know I am safe. Three months ago I presented as a Omega, I don't think my dad knows. "Your hair is more shaggy since the last time I saw you." He says and I look in the side mirror. Yeah I now had bangs and I think I look good. "Yeah. Did mom tell you that I presented as a Omega?" I had to ask. Get the embarrassing news out of the way first. 

He looked surprised. "No I did not. Well, I guess I have to look out for Alpha's now huh?" He says and smiles. I smile back and look at him closely. He took this news better than I thought he would. "Mom told me that you wanted a Alpha, not a Omega?" He looks over. "Yeah but either way you are my son and I love you." I look down and smile. 

"Love you too dad." He grins and pulls into the driveway. When I was little I used to come here during the summer but that was like twelve years ago. We enter the house and it was exactly how I remembered it. I look around and we walk up the stairs.

"I put a couple more shelves in the bathroom." He says. I looked inside. "Right, only one bathroom." I joked and smile. He smiles back and he opens the door to my new bedroom. It was almost exactly how I left it when I was four years old. But now there was a work lamp and different sheets. 

"The work lamp works fine and uh the sales lady helped me pick out the sheets. Do you like blue?" He asks. I look over at it. "Blue is cool." He nods then walks off. Good thing about George, he doesn't hover. There was a honk of a car a few hours later just as I finished unpacking. I walk over to my bedroom window and saw a orange truck and two other vehicles. I saw my dad out there with two other people.

I walk out of the house and stand beside my father. They were both Alpha's, I could smell it in the air. George grins. "Derek remember James?" He asks. Derek was stuck in a wheelchair from a car accident back when he was younger. "Uh dad, it's Bucky. Nobody calls me James anymore." I slightly laugh under my breath. "Right. Anyway remember Brock? You two were like best friends when you came." He says. I look over at Brock. 

He definitely changed. He was a lot taller with a good amount of muscles with long hair. It doesn't really look that good but he still smiled. Huh? "Good to see you again Bucky. You changed a lot since the last time I saw you." He says. I smile but I barely remember him. Act polite but don't show the confusion. 

"So." Goerge pats the red truck. "What do you think?" I look at him. I look over at the red truck. "Wait? Is this mine?" I ask hope filling me. He nods and I smile. "This is awesome. Thanks dad!" I says happily and excited. George grins. "I just bought it off of Derek here, so this is your responsibility now." He says and I nearly died. This was amazing. Now school is tomorrow. Hopefully it will go well. Hopefully.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so that was my first chapter and I should tell you the cast so I will. Here is the cast and who they are playing.

Edward Cullen- Steve Rogers.   
Bella Swan- James Buchanan Barnes  
Jacob Black- Brock Rumlow.   
Charlie Swan- George Barnes  
Alice Cullen- Natasha Romanov.   
Jasper Cullen- Clint Barton  
Mike Newton- Bruce Banner.   
Emmet Cullen- Thor  
Eric Yorkie- Tony Stark.   
Jessica Stanley- Wanda Maximoff  
Esme Cullen- Sarah Rogers.   
Carlisle Cullen- Joesph Rogers  
Victoria- Sharon Carter.   
James- (young) Alexander Pierce  
Laurent- Jack Rollins.   
Angela Weber- Darcy Lewis  
Billy Black- Derek Rumlow.   
Tyler Crowley- Peter Parker  
Renee Dwyer- Winifred Barnes.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at myself in the mirror one last time before I grabbed my bag and head downstairs. Of course my dad was already awake and cleaning his rifle out. "Have a good first day of school! Watch out for Alpha's! " He calls out. "I will." And closed the door. Ever since George found out I was a Omega, he is all protective of me but I understand. I have read the newspaper about Alpha's forcing Omega's to do what they want. 

I hop into my new truck and I drive off. I had George show me where the school was so I couldn't get lost. I sigh, today was cold, I never liked the cold. Remember what I said about Phoenix? I will miss the heat, people will probably ask why I don't have a tan, I don't know but I just can't get one. 

I pulled into the school parking lot. Great lots of people are here. Fantastic. I turn off the truck and I keep my head down. "Nice ride." Says a Beta. I look over. "Thanks." I say very quietly. I continue walking and enter the school. I look around and look down at my paper. This is so confusing, I hate being the new kid in school. 

"Hey I'm Tony Stark. You must be Bucky Barnes. You are going to be on the front page." He says. I look at him. He was thin and had brown eyes and brown hair with a goatee. Wait, did he say I will be on the front page of the high school newspaper? No, no, no, no. "Uh no. Please don't. " Tony giggles. He is a Omega. "I was joking." He says and I instantly felt relieved. The bell rings and I looked over at him. "Where is the gym?" I had to ask, I was so lost.

Tony smiles. "Come on." And he leads the way.

I told them not to put me on the volleyball team. I can't play worth the life of me. The ball was about to hit my face and I smacked it. It hits a boy in the back of his head. "I'm so sorry. I told them not to but they did." I felt so quilty but the boy turned and smiled. "No it's fine. James Barnes right?" He asks. "Uh just Bucky." A girl ran over. "Wow what a spike huh?" She says. I look down. She holds out a hand. "Wanda Maximoff." She says. I smile and nod at her. 

"Bruce Banner." He says. "So you are from Arizona huh?" He asks has a after thought. I nod. "Yeah." I look down. This is awkward. Jeez way to impress everyone at school. "I thought people from Arizona is supposed to be really tan." Wanda says. I hate my life right now. Sarcastic moment is perfect right now. "Maybe that's why they kicked me out." They looked shocked for a second then started to laugh. They thought it was a joke, just smile Barnes. 

The bell rings again ending this humiliating moment and I quickly get out of there. Lunch time, yay. I look around to find a spot to sit. Great I have to sit with those awkward people. Alright lets do this. I take a deep breath and walk over and sit down. They grin. I wave shyly and all of a sudden I heard someone say "smile." And there was a bright flash in my eyes. I flinch and rub my eyes. 

"Sorry. It is for the school paper." A female says. "The paper doesn't have a future. Don't worry, I got you baby." Tony says and I roll my eyes. "Not your baby." I snarked and he giggles. I smile. Maybe this group of friends won't be bad. Bruce lightly smacks Tony. Another boy comes up and kisses my cheek and I looked at him in shock. "He's mine." He says and cackles as Bruce and Tony chase after him. I look at the two girls in surprised.

I never had boys do this to me before. "God it's like first grade all over again, your the new shiny toy for them to play with." Wanda says and all three of us giggle. "I guess I just write about the football team again, I guess." She says. "What about eating disorders. Lots of girls are trying that." I say trying to make her feel better. 

"That is actually a great idea. Darcy Lewis." She says. I smile and grin. We talked for a little while when I looked over and saw a group of kids. "Who are they?" I ask. Both girls look over. "Oh those are the Rogers and the werid part is that they are together. I mean like together, together." Wanda whispers. "The tall one is Thor and the blonde is Jane." She says. I look at them. They look happy but it was strange. "They aren't related." Darcy says to Wanda.

That is actually a good point. Two more enter. "The red head is Natasha and the boy that looked like he is in constant pain is Clint." She says. Clint spins Natasha and they smile at each other. I look at the four people and notice one last boy. "Who is he?" I ask. He enters the place and my heart nearly stopped.

My god he was beautiful. Blonde hair with golden eyes and he was tall with a good build. I bite my bottom lip. "That is Steve Rogers. Every Omega is obessed about him." He smirks as he passes our table and I let my eyes follow him. He sat with the rest of his adoptive brother and sisters. I look back at the two girls but when I looked back I saw him staring at me and he quickly looks away. I hide my blush and focus my attention on my food. 

The bell rings and I quickly get out of there. Bruce smirks and waves. I wave back and I enter the class for biology. I look over and saw Steve again. I hide my blush once again and walk in front of the fan. Steve covers his nose and mouth and I frown and hide the spike of pain in my heart. I hand over a piece of paper to the teacher and he tells me to sit beside Steve. I slowly walk over and sit down. 

I look over and see Steve staring at me and I look out the window. Without him noticing I smell my jacket. Do I really smell that bad or was it just that he hates me?. As I open my textbook and try not to notice that he was staring at me. He stared at me during the whole class and his eyes were very dark. Almost like a black and I tried not to show that I was nervous or uncomfortable. 

Once the school bell rings Steve gets out of the classroom as fast as possible. I felt hurt. Am I really that pathetic. I enter the office to hear Steve and the secretary talking. "Are you sure I can't switch to any other class?" He asks. "I'm sorry but all classes are full, you just have to stay in Biology." She says. Steve turns and sees me. He storms pass me and I run out of the school. I wipe a few tears away and drive off. 

I felt very hurt. God I fucking hate high school. Great now I have to suffer through this semester with that Alpha sitting beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve hasn't came back to school for the rest of the week. I couldn't help but feel like he skips school because of me. The rest of the Rogers comes but not Steve and it was quite puzzling. It was raining on Monday and I hate it. I miss Arizona but this place is not too, too bad. Tony runs by my side. "Hey Bucky. I need people's choice of music so if you can, please send me your playlist. Also I was wondering if you had a date for-"

"Hey Arizona. How you liking the rain?" Bruce cuts in and flicks his hat that drops a few rain drops on my head. I make a face and smooth my hair out.

What? I love my hair, don't give me that look.

I look over to see Steve. Huh, so he finally arrives back at school. I walk over and sits down and once again he is back at staring at me. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers, I am sorry that I haven't introduce myself last week. You are Bucky right?" He asks. I look over, slightly surprised that he was now talking to me. "Yeah." I say and the teacher begins.

"Alright class, we are doing a partner activity on Mitosis. The first partners done and gets it correct will get..... a golden onion." He says while he earns a few groans. I don't care, not like I can eat it. I can touch onions but can't eat them. Allergys, it sucks. Each group had one microscope and some slides. Steve pushes it towards me. "Omega's first." He says politely. I look at it. "Prophase." I mumur and write it down. "Mind if I look?" He asks.

I look over and sigh. "Go ahead." I say and he looks in it then quietly says "prohase." "Like I said." I look down and he looks over. "Are you enjoying the rain?" He aks. I look over at him surprised. "What?" He says almost innocently. I produce a small smile. "Your asking me about the weather?" He stares into my eyes. Huh, his eyes are now a golden brown with specks of blue, last time I saw them they were almost completely black. How odd.

"I guess I am." He says amused. I gave him a look. This kid is creepy. "You were gone." I say, needing to know the anwser to the question that I have been asking to myself for so long. "Yeah um, I was out of town for a few days, for personal reasons. You didn't answer my question." He states. Well at least I got somewhat of an answer. "I don't like the wet. The uh cold wet things." I say and grimace. Way to embarrass yourself Barnes.

He stares at me for a few seconds then chuckles and switches the slides. "What?" I say confused and curious. "Then why did you move here?" He asks. Oh boy, lets say what he just said earlier. "I don't think you want to hear the story, it's pretty long." I mumur and he looks at me then looks in the microscope. "Anaphase." He says. "Mind if I check?" I ask. He nods and I look, also to stall time. "Anaphase." I look back at him. "Like I said." He says and grins.

I couldn't help but try to ignore the butterflies that came to life in my stomach and also to ignore my racing heart. "I have time." He says all of a sudden. I sighed slightly annoyed. "My mom got remarried. I wanted to spend a bit of time here with my dad." He gives me a smile, not pity. Hmmmm interesting.

The bell rings after we won the golden onion. I walk with it in my hand and I was still talking to Steve. We reached my locker and I took a closer look at him. "Hey are you wearing contacts?" He looked at me slightly surprised. His turn to be surprised. "Uh no, why?" He asks and I look closer at his eyes. "Just last week your eyes were almost black and now they are a golden brown." He looks down all of a sudden shy and closed off. "it's uh the fluorescence of the light." He starts.

"The fluorescence?" He looked panicked, like if he was got doing something wrong by the police and tries to lie through it. "Yeah I- uh." Then all of a sudden he just quickly walks away from me. I felt so confused and lost. He could have told me a better answer. "The fluorescence of the light, really?" Now I was quietly talking to myself, I really am turning crazy here.

I put my books away and quickly close and lock my locker and walk off while swinging my back pack up onto my right shoulder. I exit the school and quickly jog to my truck. People might not like my truck but I love it. I look over my shoulder to see Steve staring intensely and I shiver. It was werid, the way he was staring at me. Like he wants me. I shake my head and look for my keys to unlock the truck.

Then all of a sudden I hear someone yell "look out!" And I turn to see a van about to hit me. I freeze expecting the van to squish me but then I felt a arm wrap around my waist and was pulled down. I look up just to see Steve hold out a hand and stop the van, leaving a huge bent in its wake. He looks over and we stare at each other. He pulls away and quickly rushes out of the way. "Bucky! " I hear lots of people running towards me and calling out my name. People were surronding me and I could barely hear them. I think I might be in shock, I have no clue. I was mostly confused and surprised. How did Steve do that?

Peter sticks out his head. "Bucky I am so sorry. I just panicked." He says and I look around has two people help me up. "A ambulance is on the way." My ears have manage to pick that up and I was just so lost. I look over to see the rest of the Rogers quickly getting out of there. How did Steve get over here so fast? Steve was no where in sight and my dad is going to freak out about this. I know it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw my dad quickly rush into the hospital room. "Bucky are you alright?" He asks and lightly touches my cheeks. "Yeah dad, I'm fine." I look towards the nurse and she nods agreeing with me which makes George relax a little bit. He looks over at Peter. "You and I need to talk." He says sternly. "Dad he didn't mean it." God I was defending someone who almost killed me, way to go Barnes, way to go.

"He could have killed you!" I sigh. See? "Bucky I am so sorry." Peter tries to apologize for the hundreth time and George pulls the curtain over so I couldn't see Peter any more. "Hello I am Joesph Rogers, and he will be just fine." He says. He looks a lot like Steve. That is strange, I thought they were all adopted. "Well if it wasn't for Steve, I would be dead right now." I pipe up. Joesph raises an eyebrow.

"Steve?" He asks. I nod. "He pushed me out of the way." I lied right through my teeth. Look I can say a excellent lie to anybody. He nods. "Well I am proud of him." Joesph says. George helps me up and I do kind of stumble a little bit, I am a total klutz. George pointed at Peter. "Kiss your license goodbye." He threatens and helps me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Did you tell mom?" He nods and I sighed. Great, she really does worry over me like a mother hen. It gets really overwhelming real fast. "I will sign the paperwork then we can go home." George says and walks off when I nodded. I look around the corner to see Jane, Steve, and their father. They look towards me. I look at Steve. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I kind of felt bad for interrupted their converstaion but I needed answers. I need answers right about now.

He nods and walks over to me. "How did you do that?" I immediately start asking. He looked amused. "Bucky I was right beside you." He says. What? No he was not. "No you weren't. You were across the parking lot and stopped that van with your bare hand." I hiss. I do not say that very loudly because I did not want people to think I am turning crazy here.

"No Bucky. You are confused. Can't you just thank me and get over it." He says voice dangerously low. "Thank you." I say quickly. He gives me a look. "You're not going to forget about it aren't you?" He just read my mind. "No." I say bluntly. I am going to find answers to this, no matter what. He growls and storms off. A few seconds later George comes back in. "Are you ready to go?" He asks. I nod and he leads me out of the hospital.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I got home it was pretty late so I just went straight to bed. Makes sense since I just about almost died today and entered my bedroom. I got ready and pull the covers over me. It was still so strange. How did Steve do any of that? Maybe he is right, maybe I was just confused but I was like 83% sure what I saw. I shake my head and let my body relax.

I was almost asleep when I heard a sound. I gasp and look up to see Steve Rogers. I turn and flic on my bedroom lamp but when I looked back, there was no one there. This is my first night dreaming about Steve Rogers. I shouldn't get attracted to him but I was.

This might be a big problem. 

Okay so this is Bucky in this series.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Bucky are you going with us to the Push?" Bruce asks. I look around confused. "Should I know what that is?" They chuckle. "It's a beach. We are going surfing, so are you coming?" He asks almost hopeful. I grin and nod. I set my bag down and go up to gather up my lunch. "Hi." Says a voice and I whip around and knocking a apple that should have landed onto the floor but instead, it lands on someones foot and roll up and lands in that person hands. I look to see Steve. How the hell did he do that? He is full of surprises.

"Don't scare me like that." Steve chuckles and sets the apple onto the counter. I see out of the corner of my eye Tony and Bruce sit down with a annoyed expression. I look at him. "So are you going to give me answers?" He smiles and looks at me. "I want to hear your theories first." He states and I make a noise in the back of my throat. I shrug, completely lost. "I considered kryptonite and super powers but I just really want to know." He gives me a look and grin. "Your different from the others." He says. Should that be a compliment? "Uh thank you?"

He chuckles at me and once again I look down to hide my blushing cheeks and held my breath to stop my heart from racing out of my chest. I should take the risk, I really do want to know him more. "You should hang out with my and my friends tomorrow." I held my breath waiting for his answer. He grins. "It depends on where you are going?" He says. Okay so there might be a chance. "A beach called The Push." I say it like I was almost confused about the name. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Why not?" He gives me a amused look. "it's just too crowded." He says. I nod, understanding. I might not go then, I never liked big crowds. I tend to stray away and be a loner. The bell rings and we part ways to head to our own group of friends.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look around. Crowded, bullshit. There was nobody here, I could almost laugh. If he didn't want to hang out with me then he should have just told me. Immature asshole sometimes. Darcy sighs. I look over at her. "What's wrong Darce?" She looks at Tony. "I keep thinking that Tony is going to ask me for prom then he just... doesn't. " She says sounding depress. "You should ask him. You a smart, dependant, strong woman. Take charge." I encourage. "Awww really?" She sounding very happy. I nod.

Everyone else was getting ready to surf. I had a book in my hand. I usually read all the time. I like to read just to get out of my head for a while, to imagine what the character is feeling, seeing, and touching. I know, werid right? But I don't care what anyone thinks.

"Hy Bucky." Says a male voice. Alpha. I look up to see Brock. "Hey Brock. Guys meet Brock. He is a good friend of mine." They all greeted and talked then Brock and I started walking along the beach just to talk. "I asked Steve if he was going to come but he didn't want to." He gives me a surprised look. "Steve Rogers?" He asks. I nod and look at the waves. It was quite chilly to go surfing but the group wanted to and I just didn't want to be alone. "The Rogers is never around." He says. I look over at him. "Why?" I'm a curious Omega, George really didn't like it but he understands.

"There is a lengend. My great gandfather was roaming his territory when he ran into these creatures. They said they did not want to harm us so we made a deal that we would never cross territories." Brock tells. I listen carefully and enjoyed it. Maybe he would tell me more about them. "So what creatures were they?" Brock laughs. "It's just a story Bucky." I huff. Damn it, I just had to go home and research it myself then. I nod to let him know that I have dropped it. "So you met Steve Rogers huh? Is he nice to you?" He asks. It sounded a bit cold and harsh but he still had a smile on his face.

"He is nice but sometimes he acts werid." I say quietly trying to solve the puzzle out. He nods. "Weird like how?" He asks and then we heard a girl scream. Both of our heads whip around to see her running from a boy who had a stick with a worm on it. Both of us shake our heads and look at each other. "Werid like he stares at me like some kind of meal and when I ask questions that he can't answer he just walks away." I explained. He gives me a look. "That is strange." He says almost thoughtfully. I sigh and we start to head back. "I am going to go home so see you later." I say and walk to my truck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enter the house and George was at the table, reading the newspaper. "Keep a close watch. There was a security officer that got killed." He says. I look over. "How?" I grab a glass and fill it with water. "Looks like some kind of a animal attack." He says almost suspicious. I bring the glass to my lips. "Your mother called again, for the third time." He says. I sigh and dump the remaining water out. "That is what you get when you tell mom." I mumble. He gives me a look.

"Well your mother seems happy. He must be a nice guy." George says. I turn and lean against the counter. "Yeah he is." I say. "How is school?" He asks putting his newspaper down. I sigh and walk over to give George a hug. "Not to good huh?" He asks. I just nod and sigh. "Everybody just acts werid." I say and yawn. He chuckles. "Go take a nap." He says when he sees me yawn once again. I nod and walk up the stairs.

However I was not going to sleep. I am going to find answers. Alright Google, let's do this.

After an hour I found that there is a bookstore with the book I need that was in the next town that was a good half an hour away. I wrote down the address and sigh. On the weekend I will go, I need to finish the rest of the week of school then I can go look for it.

I nod and post it just above my bed and finally get ready for that nap I really needed.

And here is our vampire Steve! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Everybody give your permission slips before you get onto the bus!" The teacher calls out while I was standing by my truck. I lean back against it letting the cold hard surface rest. I look over to see Steve. I keep a close look and see Steve staring at me with intensity. His stare gave me a shiver and Tony steps up. "Hey Bucky. I was wondering if you would uh come to prom... with me?" He asks. I heard him but I kept my eyes on Steve. It wasn't until he looks at me when I looked back at Tony.

"What?" He smiles. "Prom." He says. "Oh prom. Dancing uh can't I have to go to Jacksonville for personal reasons." What? It's true, not a lie. Have to visit my mom if I am staying with her or staying with my dad. "But you should ask Wanda, she likes you too." Tony looks over at Wanda and she waves while smiling. He nods and the teacher gets impatient. "Come on people lets go. Other bus, other bus." He says. Both of us chuckle. "Come on." And we get onto the bus.

It was quite bit of a ride but an hour and a half later we arrived. We were at a company with lots of greenhouse learning about nature and growing plants. We were in one of the greenhouses when I ended up walking beside Steve. "What's in Jacksonville?" He asks. I looked over. How did he know? He was too far to hear what I said to Tony earlier. But at this point, it really does not surprise him anymore.

"What? Uh personal reasons." I look to the side. "Well, do you just not like prom?" He asks. "I can't dance." I give him a look. I slightly trip and he grabs onto my arm. "Can you watch where you walk?" He hisses. "Sorry." I mumble. "I'm sorry I seem rude but your different and it fustrates me." He says. "How am I different?" I had to know. "I can read everybody in this room expect you. You puzzle me and it is hard to figure you out." He says. I have to admit I am slightly happy about that. At least he won't know what my feelings for him is, even though he is rude sometimes.

"Now I think that I should stay away frm you." He says. Ouch, that's a shot in the heart. I hide that he just fucking insluted me the big jerk he is and Wanda comes and saves me right there. Great timing Wanda. "Guess what who just asked me to prom?" She asks excited. Steve rushes ahead and away from us. "Who?" Wanda giggles. "Tony, which is werid because I thought that he would ask you but I am still happy." She says. I smile and nod. My feelings are hurt right now and he just confuses me.

Why is Steve nice to me sometimes? Am I just hateable? Or does he like me? I just shut down the thoughts because it starts to hurt my head. I walk out and head towards the bus. "I think we shouldn't be friends." Steve says rather obnoxiously. "You think?" I snap. I was just done with this Alpha. Natasha and Clint come by. "Are you riding with us?" Natasha asks. Before I could answer Steve answers for me. "Sorry bus is full." I huff fustrated and just walk away. Fuck the Rogers, nothing but obnoxious assholes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a nice wam sunny day and everybody was outside. I was looking around when Wanda pipes up. "The Rogers aren't here. Whenever it is a sunny day, they are not here. Apparently whenever it is sunny Sarah and Joesph Rogers take them camping and hiking. I tried that on my parents but no luck." I roll my eyes when she said Rogers. Darcy sits down with a huge smile. "I did it. I asked Bruce to prom. I took charge." She says. I smile. "That's awesome." She smiles and both Wanda and Darcy hug while I just high five them.

"We should start shopping for prom dresses in Los Angeles before the good ones get all sold out." Wanda says. I look up at her. I need to go there anyway. "Can I come? I need to go to the bookstore there anyway." She rolled her eyes and smiles. "Well yeah. I need someone to help me." She says and we walk off the school grounds when the bell rings.

Wanda comes out in a red dress. "Okay. This one looks good, what do you think Bucky?" I eye the dress that hugs her body. "That is actually really good. It suits you. You should buy it." I say honestly. It did make her hot. Darcy comes out in a pale purple one. "Yes Darcy perfect." Both Wanda and I say. The three of us giggle. Just then three Alphas knock on the window and whistles. Wanda and Darcy blush while honestly I just gave them the finger. Like I said I don't deal with the Alpha's bullshit.

I pack up. "Well I am going to head off to the bookstore before it closes. Meet you two at the restaurant?" They both nod and I walk out. I quickly head to the bookstore and enter the store. I carefully scan the shelves and make a happy noise in the back of my throat when I found it. I smile and head up to the counter. I gave the book to the guy then I pay him when he told me the price and hands the book back to me.

I exit and put the book away in my bag and pull my jacket closer around my body. Now that the sun was going down, it was starting to get cold. I shiver and walk down the alleyway. I stop when I see two men walk towards my way. Two Betas and I turn to quickly walk the other way. I nearly growl in fustration when I see three more head my way. This time they were Alphas. I stop when they surrond me.

"Well look what we have here, a Omega boys." Says one of the Alphas and they laugh darkly. Jesus christ. They were drunk for they had beer cans in their hands and they stink of alcohol. "Don't touch me." I snarl at them when they start to push me around. They laugh more. "What should we do with you?" They get closer. Oh god I was going to be raped. Good job Barnes on being stupid for not taking Wanda and Darcy with you. You should have known not to be alone.

One of the Alpha's grab my hips and try to pull me towards him and I knee him in the crotch. He shouts out in pain and lands onto his knees. Just then they stop when a silver car screeches up. They jump back and Steve steps out. For real? How the fuck did he know where I was? "Bucky get in the car." He demands. I was not going to argue with that one. I quickly rush over and hop in. "Aww bring him back. We were only playing." One of the Beta says and steps up.

I wasn't sure what happened but the group stepped back in fear when Steve stares angrily. He turns and hop in and drives towards them then drives backwards out of the parking lot. He pulls onto the road and nearly causes a car accient. "Steve slow down." I demand. I was getting nervous. George always told me not to drive when you are angry or upset and Steve looks fucking furious. "The things they were thinking. I should head back and rip there fucking heads off. Bucky distract me before I turn this car around." He snarls.

I look around brawing a complete blank. I can't think of good things when I am put right into the spotlight. I don't like pressure alright? "You should put on your seatbelt." He laughs. "Why don't you put on yours?" He snars back. Okay that did distract him. "Steve slow down! You are going to get someone killed." He does but only a little bit. "The things they had planned for you were just sick." He growls. "What? Can you read minds?" I ask. How did he know what they were thinking? He stops by the restaurant. He turns and glares at me.

"What were you doing walking by yourself. You are a Omega!" He exclaims. Okay I know, bad mistake Barnes but is this really necessary? "Okay I'm sorry but you need to calm down." He looks at me then starts to relax. "Good now where did you know where I was?" I really had to know. Was he following me? He ignores me and gets out. I groan in fustration and get out has well. Wanda and Darcy come out. "Bucky where were you? We were waiting but we were starving." Wanda says then shuts up when she sees Steve standing beside me. "Look I know but I ran into trouble and Steve got me out of it." I say.

"Well you need a ride home so." She shrugs. I was about to walk with them back to Wanda's car when Steve speaks up. "I should make sure Bucky gets something to eat then I can drive him home." He offers. Wanda and Darcy exchange looks and smirks and speaks up before I could even answer. "That's a good idea. See you around Bucky." Darcy says and the girls leave before I could protest. I had no choice but to stay with Steve but I needed answers so it is a good idea. Both of us enter the restaurant.

"So how did you know where I was? Were you following me?" He gives me a amused look. "If you answer me why were you out alone at this time." He says. I sigh. "I was at a bookstore and I didn't realize how dark it gotten. Now answer my question." He chuckles and grins. "I feel slightly over protective of you." He says slowly. "So you were following me." I say while nodding and stealing a sip of my drink. He smiles sheepishly. "So how did you know what they were thinking?"

"I have a gift. I can read every mind in this room except yours and it really does fustrat me." I look at him puzzled. "Is there something wrong with me?" He chuckles amused. "I have this gift and you think something is wrong with you?" He says and I blush. That is pretty stupid. "Yeah like that girl over there is thinking about sex. That man is thinking about money and the one at the counter is thinking about cats." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him. I don't know aout you but I think he is lying or making this up here.

Steve smiles. "Come on, we should head home." He says. We were in the vehicle when I spoke up. "Okay I think I am warm enough now." We both reach over to turn off the heater when our fingers touched. I gasped at the cold that sent chills down my spine. "Your hand is so cold." I whisper and he looks ahead, refusing to look at me in the eye. We reached the police station when I notice something. "Why is my dad still at the police station?" I asked. Steve pulls in. "That is my dad's car at the end." He says trailing off at the end and he turns off his car.

"Joesph what's going on?" Steve asks when Joesph comes out with his doctor's coat on. "Another killing. Another animal attack. He was a close friend of your dad's Bucky. I think you should head inside." He suggest and I head in immediately. I walk down to George's office and I saw him. I put my hand onto his shoulder and he places his hand on top of mine. "Here, can you carry this from now on." He says. I see him hand over something. Pepper spray. "Dad." I say. "Give your old man I sense of peace." He says. I sigh and grab it and put it in my pocket. It would have been good for a few hours ago but I won't tell him about it. Not a good idea.

"Come on lets go home." He says. I nod. I am tired.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The second I got home I went upstairs to my bedroom ad turn my laptop on. I grab the book and opened it to the first page. I was going to find answers, I was not going to let anyone stop me from finding them. I flip to a page where I see a picture and I read the description underneth. "The cold one." I mumble. I remember touching Steve's hand that was very cold. I put the book down and click onto Google. I type in the 'cold one' and read the results. I click onto a webpage and I sigh. 

I read and read. "The strength." I whisper and the flash of a memory of him stopping the van with his hand flash in my brain. I shiver and look around. "Immortal and fast." I shake my head and lean back. Everything made sense all of a sudden. The way that Steve had rushed over and stopped the van and the way he could hear what I was saying to others even though he shouldn't have heard me. I had to put a title to it and continue reading. 

Steve is a vampire? He needs blood in order to live. That is my I haven't seen him eat or drink anything. I look up and at my windows has if someone was watching me. I turn my laptop off and lay back onto my bed. I need to confront Steve tomorrow. See if it is true. I didn't think vampires were true. Always thought that they were fairytales.....

It was strange. If vampires are alive then what about werewolves? Unicorns? Banshees? If it is true, then I have to ask him. I stare at my bedroom ceiling thinking the night away.

It was the next day and it was not sunny so Steve should be at school. I look around and wait. I was determined to do this so I will not back out. I am not afraid of what is going to happen. I see Steve and wait for him to look at me. Soon enough he turns and gives me that same intense stare. I ignore the shiver that runs up my spine and I walk towards him. I make sure to pass him and I don't look back to see if he is following me. I have a funny feeling that he is.

I keep walking until we were deep in the wood and I take a deep breath and stop. My heart was pounding and I had to admit that I was a little nervous. I take calm deep breathes so I don't pass out. I drop my bag by my feet and I listen for the Alpha's footsteps. Sure enough I hear them stop and I take a breath and let the words fall out into the silence. 

"You are fast and so strong. Cold and only thirst for blood. You are immortal and live forever until you are beheaded." I speak and I listen to him walk up till he was right behind me. I could feel his breath brush against my skin and I hold my breath. "Say what I am." He demands and I close my eyes. Something incredible filled my body and my heart was beating fast. "A vampire." I whisper. 

He growls and I let my eyes flutter close once again. "See, I am nothing but a monster. Are you afraid of me?" He asks. I open my eyes and turn round. I stare into his eyes. "No." He snarls. "Well then. You must see what we do when we are in the sun." He says and pulls me onto his back and speeds off. I cling onto his shoulders and look to the side. It was dfferent watching the trees zoom by. It was almost beautiful. 

He stops and I hop off and stare at him. "Let me show you what we really look like in the sun." He says and enters into the sunlight. I wait for him to turn around and when he does I gasp. His skin sparkles like diaminds. He was beautiful and I felt my heart fall for him even more. "Your skin is like diamnds. You are beautiful. " I whispers. He laughs cruelly. "Beautiful? Us vampires are nothing close to beautiful. I am going to hurt you." He snarls. "You won't. " I say. I have to show him that I trust him. 

"How do you know that?" He growls stepping closer to me. "I trust you." I whisper and take a step back feeling that I was up against the rock. Trapped but I was no where scared. He steps closer and puts his hands on either side of my head. I held my breath. "I never wanted to drink human blood so bad until I met you. You are like my personal brand of heroine, like a drug to me. I can't read your thoughts. You need to tell me what you are thinking." He says. 

"Now I'm scared. I do not want him to know what my feelings are. It will be embarrassing. He smirks and pulls back. I instantly missed the warmth. "Good." He says. "I am not afraid of you. Are you afraid of me?" I ask. He looked surprised that I asked that question. "A little. I never felt this way about a Omega before. I do not want to ruin you." He says and steps back. "You won't. " I say and follow him. We both stop and he stares directly into my eyes. He chuckles and smiles, a very small smile.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." He says. My heart starts to beat fast. He loves me? "What a stupid lamb." He smirks. "What a sick, demented lion." He says. He slowly lets his hads rest on my hips. I bite my bottom lip and look up at him through my eyelashes. He brings me closer and brings his ears closer to my ear. "I have something to show you." He says then pulls away much to my disappointment. I shudder and he smirks, knowing what effect he left on me. 

I curse and follow him. I have no idea where he is leading me but I really do trust him. It might be a really, really bad idea but I don't care.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve grabs my hand and was leading me somewhere. I was actually excited of where he is taking me. We were walking for a while until we reached a huge meadow with white, blue and purple flowers. The grass was long but soft. I gasped as Steve walks out and looks back with a small smile. "I like to come here when I need time alone to think." He says. 

I felt so happy. This place was beautiful and amazing. It was our little secret spot and I walk to him. "Thank you for showing me this place." He smiles and cups my cheek. "I have waited centuries for you Bucky Barnes. You accepted me for who I am." He says softly then sits down. I sit down next to him and tilt my head up because the sun has peeked out from the clouds.

I look over to see Steve once again sparkling like diamonds."You really do look beautiful in the sun." I whisper. He smiles. I lay down on my back and he lays down beside me. We layed like that for hours talking away. There was werewolves but sadly no unicorns or dragons. I didn't care that I was skipping school bcause this was much, much better than classes. Sadly somepoint Steve had to walk me back to my schoolbag that we have abandoned and was walking me back to my truck. 

"The truck is so old." He says. I gave him a look. "Hey I like it! Don't make fun of it and besides it could be just has old as you." I tease back and we both laugh. We hugged and parted ways. I had a stupid dreamy smile on my face for the rest of the day but really, I didn't care. 

It was in the morning when I wake up ten times happier than I probably should. He was so happy and I belive relieved that I didn't scream bloody murder and that I just trusted him. But I also couldn't help but smile when I hear a honk of a car and I look out to see Steve leaning against his silver car that I realized but somehow aready knew that I was stupidly and completely in love with that Alpha. 

I rush down the stairs and grab my schoolbag. George wasn't around and I stopped when I see the can of pepper spray on the table. He would probably make a huge fit if I don't grab it. With that thought on mind I pick it up and put it in my jacket pocket and walk out of the house. I continue walking and smile as I got closer to Steve. 

He opens the car door for me and I slide inside. I could see him grin and walk over and get behind the wheel. He drives off. "You do know that everyone is going to stare at us." I say and he nods and grabs my hand. "I don't care. I like you and you accept me for who I am instead of being afraid of me, but you can't tell anyone about me and my family." He says. I nod completely understanding what the consequences of dating a vampire is. 

I was right. The minute we arrive and he opened the door for me everyone was starin at us then whispering to each other. I bing my confidence up and smile as Steve has his sunglasses on and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We passed my group of friends and the girls were giving me thumbs up while Bruce and Tony looked pissed. But really, that is actually not my problem. 

Steve smiles and we walk into the school. A lot of people was asking me questions like sheesh. "So you and Rogers are dating huh?" Wanda asks and I nod. She smiles. "Good for you! Go boy!" She says and we high five each other after giggling. It just went on like that for the rest of the day. 

It was after school when then went to hell for me. Tony storms up to me. "So you and Steve huh? I don't like that. He just looks at you like a meal." He says. I grin because I know for a fact that is it literally but Tony will never know that. "Yeah well we have feelings for each other." I say and shrug. Not my fault that he does not like it. "He is just using you for sex!" He says loudly. I jump at the sudden volume of his voice. "And how do you know that?" I ask. He growls. "Because everyone knows you are a virgin. Do you know how many Alpha's want to get your cherry popped." Tony says and smirks. 

I roll my eyes. "You're lying and anyway it is only you that are the jealous one here." I snark and went to storm off but Tony snatches my wrist. I tug on it and nearly scream in top of my lungs. I remember the pepper spray that was in my jacket pocket and was about to grab that. "Fuck off. Let go of me." I snarl he shakes his head no. "Listen to me. He just a fuckboy who wants to add you to the list." He says. I had enough of his bullshit and I hope to god that somebody has the camera rolling. 

I grab the pepper spray and use it on him. Like I said not my fault here. I warned him and he still didn't listened. He shouts out nd lets go and I rub my wrist. "Fuck you and get the hell away from me!" This time I was able to storm off. Stupid Alpha's, think they have some kind of control over Omega's. I turn around the corner and bump into someone. "Hey easy." Steve says and I instantly relax. I hug him and he rubs my back. "Lets get out of here." I say and he nods. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was washing my truck when somebody jumped onto the roof of my truck. I jumped and yelped and Steve laughs. "Steve stop! Somebody is going to see you!" I say and laugh. He sees the dent in the side of my truck from the van and pulls onto it pulling the dent out of it. "Thanks." I say and smile. "You should meet my family." He says and smiles.

I giggle. "Are you sure like I mean a human in a house of vampires. Is that a really good idea?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He laughs. "It will be fine I promise you that." He says. I sighfeelin nervous. "This weekend?" I say. I know I am taking a huge risk of walking into a house of vampires but Steve had told me that they only drink blood from animals not humans like me. He smiles. 

"How about Saturday?" He asks. I nod. "I'm free that day." I say. He grins but then frowns. "I need to go." He says. "What why?" I ask feeling confused. He smiles and kisses my temple. I look at him shocked and then smile. "I just have to. See you Saturday. I will pick you up." He says and I nod. "See you then." I say and he nods and kisses my forehead and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Not too long after Steve left another truck pulls into the driveway. I look up to see Brock stepping out and grabbing the wheelchair for his dad. "Hey Brock." He smiles at me and I look down to see Derek holding beer cans. "Here to watch a game with George?" He grins. "Yeah. Brock here have been wanting to see you again so he got excited when I told him that I was coming here." He says making me giggle. Brock makes a face. "Thanks dad." He mutters to his father and the older man grins.

George comes out. "Derek man! Come on the game is about to start." George says and they rustle round a little bit like little kids. "Alphas." I mutter rolling my eyes. The three Alphas laugh. "Alright guys. We are not impressing my son here." George says. I grin and giggle a little bit when Derek winks at me. "Derek don't flirt with my sixteen year old son." George warns. "Dad I'm turning seventeen in a few months." George looked surprised. "God I feel old. Bucky stop growing." George mutters. 

I smile. "Eh, what's the fun in that." I say. George groans and Brock laughs. "That is what I always say when my mom tries that on me." He says and I smile. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Saturday and I was a nervous wreck. I continusly kept on changing my shirt and playing with my hair. _Just get your head in the game Barnes. Can't be that hard, can it?_ I look out to see Steve waiting while leaning against his car and I walk out. "Hey. You look good." Steve comments. "Thanks." I try to hide my burning cheeks but I knew I was failing miserably. He chuckles. "You are adorble when you blush." Steve teases which makes me squeak and turn even redder amd hide my face in my hands.

"Shall we?" He asks and opens the door for me. "We shall." I say while smiling and in one smooth motion I slide into the car and buckle my seat belt and he closes his car door. Then he speeds over to the other side of the car and hop in behind the wheel and he drives off. I look out and realize that he lives outside of town and more in the woods. I analyze everything to remember and I felt Steve grab my hand and lift it up. I looked over when I felt a pair of warm, soft lips brush over my knuckles. I whipped my head over to see Steve smirking. My heart beats faster and the butterflies in my stomach flutters.

He pulls into the driveway and I stare at the house. It was huge with lots of windows. Which is werid since they really don't like the sun. Steve looks back. "This is the only place where we don't have to hide." I nod understanding. We were walking up the stairs and I could hear the television going on and I could smell food in the air. Steve sighs. "I told them not to do this." He says and I grin. 

While we were walking closer. "Well here comes the human." I heard. I cringe and shudder. Oh boy I have no idea how this is going to go but I hope I leave a good impression. I look down and we walked into the kitchen. "Hello. I am Sarah Rogers." A woman says. She was smaller but she was beautiful with blonde hair. She looks a lot like Steve. "Hi, it is nice to meet you all." I say shyly. "I hope you like Italian." Sarah says with a kind smile. "Yeah not too bad." I say quietly. "Bucky already ate before he came here." He mutters. Jane, who was holding the salad bowl shattered in her hands. I immediately sensed danger. 

"Well I know you guys don't eat and I was just being nice." I say quickly and I feel like I am going to die of embarrassment. Steve rests his hand onto my back and I started to relax a little bit. "Great, just great. I hope you know that it is just not him that is going to get in trouble, its all of us." She snaps. I look down and stare at my feet. "Jane." Steve snaps. "I will never tell anyone anything." I defend feeling my patience wearing thin. 

"We know you won't." Sarah says. I grit my teeth and I hide my emotions. Okay I have to admit that Jane's snap did hurt my feelings but not like anyone will know. "Bucky." Says a female voice and I look up to see Natasha. She skips in and Clint was behind him. "Natasha." Steve warns. "I know but Bucky and I will be best friends." She says. I look at the group closer. They were a good bunch but they were different from everyone else. They look comfortable enough to be close has family. I really didn't want to jeopardize that. 

Clint was staring at me weridly and I look at Natasha starting to feel uncomfortable. "it's okay Clint. He sometimes has a hard time around humans." She says. I nod and look away. "Well lets go." Steve says and leads me somewhere else. I follow staying quiet has possible. "This is my bedroom." Steve says. I look around. "There is no bed." I say and stare at him. He chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck. "Vampires don't sleep." He says. "Oh cool." I say casually. 

Must be strange to never sleep. Really, must be very strange. "So what do you do?" I ask. Curious is my weakness. I always get curious about everything. Steve smirks and puts on a record. It was playing the music nd he tries to dance with me. "What?" He asks when I gave him a look. "I can't dance." I felt so embarrassed as pre usual. I look around and he smiles. "Maybe some day I can teach you." Steve says and steps closer to me. It looks like he is about to kiss me for the hundreth time but I know he won't. Is something wrong with me?

Steve smirks then grabs a hold of me and he jumps out of the window. I squeak loudly and cling onto his shoulders. "You better hold on spider monkey." He teases and climbs up the tree. I laugh and look round. It was amazing! Steve stops. "Do you trust me?" He asks. "With my life." He laughs and smiles. "Then I suggest you close your eyes." He says then jumps off. Of course I kept my eyes open, I couldn't help it the veiw was beautiful. Soon enough we were at the top of tall pine tree. "This is incredible. It just can't happen in this world." I say shocked and awed. He laughs. "It does in my world." He says. I smile and look out. I look over at him to find that he is staring at me with a small smile. 

I think everything will be alright. I know that I can't get out of this. I love him way too much.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two weeks since I had met the Rogers family. A family of vampires that only consume animal blood and how to control there thirst. They accepted me in and treat me with respect even though I might be treating them like crazy from the smell of my blood. One thing I know for sure is that to never be around if I have a cut or a bad wound. 

I was walking down the hallway when Steve appeared out of no where and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Hey my family and I are playing baseball. You in?" He asks. I look over and raise an eyebrow. "I don't play sports." Say laughing slightly and snorting. Steve chukles. "Please." He begs and gives me puppy eye dogs. I groan because I can not say no to that look. "Fine." He smiles and actually look like a happy puppy. A Golden Retriever is more like it, he looks adorable and goofy when he is so excited. 

I smile and he kisses my cheek. Huh? Why is it that he kisses my cheek amd temple but never my lips. "When is it?" I ask. "Saturday. Today is wednesday so yu have time to see if your schedule is free." Steve says and smiles. I nod and the final bell rings. "I see you tomorrow? " He nods and grins. I blush and wave while hopping into the truck and drive off. I still had a high blush on my cheeks while driving. 

"Hey mom. I am doing okay, one hundred percent healthy." She laughs on the phone. "So you are coming to Jackson soon right?" She asks. "I think I like to stay in Forks. It is actually a pretty reat place." I say into the phone since it was on speaker and I was finishing my essay off. I finsh and start to put my homework away. "Oh is it because of a Alpha?" She asks. I laugh and answe honestly. "Yeah actually." I say and I heard my window open. I gasp and choke on air when I saw Steve. I quickly turn the speaker off and bring the cell phone to my ear. 

"Look mom I have to go." I say and Steve smiles. "No we gotta talk about Alphas here." She defends. "Look mom I will call you tomorrow. I promise bye mom I love you." I say quickly and hang up. "Steve what are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I ask and blush at the mess my room was in. If I knew that Steve was coming, I would have cleaned up a little bit. "I came through the window and anyway I just can't stop thinking about you. I had to see you again." Steve says and I could feel blood rise to my cheeks. 

"Oh really?" I ask and sit up more. "Yeah. I am crazy in love with you." Steve says and we were slowly leaning towards each other. "I might sound crazy here too because I think I am in love with you as well." I say and I don't know who leaned in the last bit but next thing I knew was that our lips were together. God Steve's lips we soft and warm. We pulled away and stared at each other then our lips were back together and we were kissing with passion. 

He makes a strangled noise andd lays me back so he was hovering over top of me. We continued kissing but I could feel him getting more tense. "Stop." He says and shoots back against the wall and panting for air. "I'm sorry." I immediately say and sit up. "No it's just-"

"My blood. The smell is irresistible." I say quietly. He nods and I pull my knees to my chest. He immediately realizes what he did wrong and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry. But I do love you." He says. I look up at him shocked. "You love me?" I asks. He nods and smiles and cups my cheek and finally quickly kisses me on the lips. "Well I love you too." He smiles and kisses me longer this time. "I can't wait to hang with you on Saturday." He says and stares at me. "I want to meet your dad before we go to play baseball." He says. I looked at him shocked then suddenly I felt very nervous. "Are you sure?" I ask. He nods and I take a deep breath. 

"Okay." He read through my mind like a open book. "Is that a bad idea." He says. I shake my head. "No, I just I am nervous what he is going to say and do." He laughs quietly and kisses me once again. "I have to go again but I will see you on Saturday." He says and I nod. He smiles and this time it was me who pulled him into a kiss and pull away. He smiles again and leaves. I close my eyes and smile. This is going o be amazng, I can already feel it.

♥♡★☆■□●○●□■☆★♡♥♡★☆■□●○●□■☆★♡♥♡★☆■□●○●□■☆★♡♥

It was Thursday evening, every Thursday they go out to the diner for dinner. I know that George went out to search for that wild animal that is killing his friends. We were sitting there when the waitress came up. "The boys were wondering of what you found?" She ass and I look over at my father. I know he is stressing out but everyone is wndering of what they have found. Hell I was wondering has well.

"We found a human footprint the next county is investigating since it is heading east and doesn't want us to go to far." He says and everyone nods. I look down and felt my dad squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. He really needs that comfort right now. 

It was finally Saturday and Steve was standing outside. "Let me talk to him first." I say. He nods and I walk into the kitchen and seeing that he was at the kitchen table cleaning his rifle out. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. "Hey uh Steve is standing outside and wanted to meet you." He looks over. "I thought you weren't into the Alphas in town." George say and takes a sip of beer. "Well he lives outside of town technically." It was silence in the kitchen for a few seconds. "Alright bring him in." He says and closes up his rifle and sets it onto the table. 

"Okay just don't embarrass me." I say and he nods while standing. I walk to the front door and open it. "Come on." I say quietly and he grins and walks in. I look down and let them talk. "Hello Mr. Barnes. I just wanted to say hi and that I promise that I won't hurt your son and I am just taking him out to play baseball with my family." Steve says. "My son. Playing baseball. Good luck with that." He says. Steve nods and walks to the front door. I mouth a thank you to him and he signals about the pepper spray that made me face palm. 

Soon enough we arrived at the meadow where his family is playing baseball. I look around and heard the thunder. "Thunder?" I ask looking towards Steve. "Trust me, you will find out why." Sarah says and smiles. "Good we need a empire. All you say is if we are out or safe." She explains. I nod. Sounds easy enough. Natasha was the pitcher and it seems like Jane was the first one to bat. She steps up to the plate and Natasha nods. "It's time." She says then throws the ball. 

Jane hits the ball so hard that it sounds like thunder. "I see why you need to play wit the thunder."I say to Sarah. The ball goes far into the woods and Steve uses his super speed and zooms off after it. "Are you sure that Steve us going to get it?" I ask. She smiles and looks over at me. "Steve is very fast." Se says and all of a sudden there is a ball flying towards us. Sarah catches it and touches Jane has she slides onto home plate. "Your out." I say. She glares at me. "Come on honey, it's just a game." Thor calls out. 

Everyone had a turn with the ball. They tried to get me to play but I just shook my head. I liked being empire, it was easy. We did have a few accidents where Thor and Steve both jumped for the ball and slam together but in the end they were laughing and pushing each other around. Natasha stops and turns. She sees something because all of a sudden she yells "stop!" They all run towards me and hudled together. Steve grabs my arm. "We have to get out of here." He says. "It's too late." Joesph says and Steve curses. "Steve?" I ask confused and he cups my cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here." He says. I was about to say something when he tugged me behind and I could see three people walking towards us.

There was two men ad one woman. The girl and a dirty blonde hair one was holding hands. "Hello. Looks like you lost this." The one with the black hair holds up the ball. "Thanks, we were looking for that." Joesph says. "You should be careful." He says. "The humans were tracking us but don't worry we made them head East." The grl says. So it was her who left that human foot print that George has found. "Thank you for that." Joesph says. I notice the man in the middle was staring at me and I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry where are my manners. I am Jack Rollins. This is Alexander Pierce and Sharon Carter. Can we play?" Jack asks. 

"Yeah. A couple of us were just leaving." Joesph says and Steve wraps his arm around my shouder and leads me away. However the wind has picled up and gotten my scent and Alexander smells the air. "I didn't know you brought us a snack." He says and his fangs appeared and all of a sudden Steve was in front of me and growling. "A Omega too." Alexander says and smirks. "He is with us." Joesph snarls. Jack puts his hands up. "We are leaving. Come on." Jack says and they leave. "Alexander." Jack barks has Alexander kept on staring at me. "Come on lets get out of here." Steve says and rushes us towards the Jeep. 

I knew something very, very bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating for the weekend for I have a Silver Star Expedition for Army Cadets.
> 
> Will update on Monday!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve opened the passenger door and I hopped in before he could shove me in. I was super confused and I frown when he came in. This time both of us put our seatbelts in. (About time) "We need to leave before he finds us. No before he finds you. I should have never brought you here." He says to himself at the last bit. "What but what about my dad? I can't just all of a sudden leave him." He looks over at me sharply but even though I was a Omega I am holding my ground. I am no just some weak Omega.

"Alexander is a very good tracker. We just started a fun game for him. If we head towards your house, we are just leading him right to your father." Steve says sternly. I nearly winced at that point. "But I still need to let him know! Like, I need to pack some clothes, something! I can't just all of a sudden leave my father. He is a cop he will hunt you down and kill you!" I argue. Steve looked like he was fighting with himself but then gives up and nods. 'Fine but we need a plan. Like a reason that you need to leave." 

"What if we act like we had a huge heated argument and I was so pissed off that I needed a few days to myself?" I suggest. He nods. "Brillant like you always are." He praises and kisses the back of my knuckles which still causes me to blush. I breath out and squeeze his hand. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise I will keep you safe." Steve says and pulls onto the road that leads directly to my house. "I believe you." I say softly and he kisses me before we got into the act. I got out and storm to the house. 

I open the door with some force. Steve touches my wrist and I yank it out. "Don't fucking touch me! Look just leave me the fuck alone!" I snarl. "Bucky I'm sorry." He says letting guilt lace into his voice. "Just go away!" I yell and slam the door in his face. "Woah Bucky, what's going on? Did he hurt you?" Georg asks. I storm up the stairs and he follows right behind me. I felt guilty because I really didn't want to hurt George. He is actually a really great dad and I miss hanging out with him.

"Look I have to go for a few days." I say sternly and he looked like he was just shot right through the heart. My whole entire body filled with guilt and I shoved it down. I can't let guilt win over me. I have to do this for the safety of my father and myself. "Wait, can't you just sleep on it? What happeed? Did he break up with you?" He asks gettig desperate. "No I broke up with him." I say and enter my bedroom and close the door. 

Steve was already there and started to help me pack. "I can't do this. I don't want to hurt him." I whisper. Steve hugs me and I relax. "Come on Bucky please open the door." He begs on the other side of the door. I squeeze my eyes shut. "You are doing this to keep him safe." He whispers. I nod and grab my bag. "I meet you out there." He says and I nod. I storm out and down the stairs. I went to the front door. "Bucky I just got you back." He says in a heart broken voice. I wipe a tear away and I said the worst fucking thing in the whole wide world. "Yeah and if I don't leave I will be a prisoner just like mom." And storm out. I got into the truck and drive off and that is when the tears start to fall. 

How can I be a monster and say that? For the first time I felt disgusted with myself. There was a thump and I jumped. "George is going to forgive you." Steve says softly. I shake my head. "Here, let me drive." He says and I move over and he quickly hops behind the wheel and continues driving. "I said the exact same thing when mom left him." I whimper and angrily wipe the tears away and sniffle. Steve grabs my hand. "He will understand, I promise." He says and I nod. Just then another huge thump happened and I jump and look behind me. "Just relax. It is Thor. Natasha and Clint are in the car behind us." Steve reassures. 

I breath out and relax to calm my thumping heart. We arrived back at Steve's house and we all climbed out. We were in the garage and saw Joesph and Jack coming out of the stairs. Steve growls and stood in front of me. "Easy son. He is just here to warn us." Joesph says while putting his hands up to calm his son. "I am done with there scams. Alexander is a very good tracker, I haven't seen anyone like him and the girl Sharon, don't juge her too little. She is more capable of doing things than you think." Jack says and leaves without another word.

We watched Jack leave and we all meeted up at the garage. "We should head out." Steve says. "No. Alexander will know that you will go with him." Joesph says. "That is a good point." Sarah says. "Clint and I will take care of him." Natasha says. Steve nods and Natasha leads me to the black jeep and I slide into the back seat. The window was open and Steve walks over to me. "Oh god. If anything happens to you I wouldn't know what to do." I say starting to breath a little too fast. Steve cups my cheek. 

"Hey, easy just take a deep breath. Nothing will happen to me. But I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I love you." Steve says and brings me into a kiss. "I love you too." I say once we pulled away. Steve smiles then walks over to the rest of the group. "Mom, Jane put these on. If we head the other way then Alexander should follow us instead of Clint, Natasha, and Bucky." He says and throws my jackets to Jane and Sarah. Jane stands up. "Why should I? What is he to me?" She snarks. "Jane, Bucky is a part of our family now." Joesph says. She growls but puts the jacket on anyway. 

Natasha and Clint hops in and with a last smile and wave they drive off and I watch the figure of my lover get smaller and smaller until I could no longer see him. I look ahead and see Natasha and Clint holding hands. Well at least they have each other. I look out the window and saw Darcy, Bruce, Peter and Tony walking out of a restaurant laughing and smiling. My heart aches and I close my eyes to bring my tears to bay and not to fall down my cheeks. I lean my head against the window and close my eyes to get some sleep since it is a long ride from here. A very long ride indeed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve, Sarah, Thor and Jane were running. They pass a tree. "Jane mark that tree." Sarah demands. Jane rolled her eyes but rubs the jacket against the tree then smells it and nods then they continue heading the opposite way that Clint, Natasha and Bucky were heading.

Steve rus with new energy. He can't let Bucky down. He loves that Omega with all of his heart and the universe made him wait for centuries before giving him Bucky. The one that understands and is not afraid of him. Alexander was running along and stops at the tree and smirks. But he headed only five steps before he smelled a different scent. He smells again and smells Jane. Those fucking vampires, the are making sure that he doesn't get to that human, that Omega. Steve Rogers must really love him if they pulled this on him. He growls and punches the tree and heads to where Bucky truly is.

Steve stops and instantly felt dread fill his body. "He figured it out." Steve says. They curse and they all head out. Sarah and Joesph were talking when Steve started to pack. "Where are you going?" Sarah asks her son. "Mom, Jane stay and protect George. Dad, Thor come on. We need to get to Bucky before Alexander does." Steve demands and they nod, knowing not to argue with him when his head was in the game. 

They all head out but Steve was much faster then the rest and he was not going to let anyone hurt his Bucky.

No One At All.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha, Clint and I have arrived back at a hotel back in Phoenix where I came from. I love the heat but I really did miss Steve. I try to push that feeling away and just focus on the task. I have not fully unpacked just in case anything happens. Natasha, who was sitting on the couch, gasps and straightens. "Natasha?" I ask and Clint sits down beside her and grabs a paper and pencil. She starts to draw. 

"The tracker changed course." She mumurs and she was drawing so fast I didn't think it was possible but yet these a vampires I am talking about. I look at it closer has she draws more. "What do you mean? What do you see? My old dance studio?" I sked about three different questions and she stops and stares at me. "You been there before?" She asks. I nod. "Uh yeah, I used to dance when I was younger." They look at each other. "I am going to call Steve." Clint says and stands up to walk out. "Me too. We will be right back." She says and I nod, trusting her. Once they walk out down to the lobby I look out of the window and my own phone rings and I see that it is mom calling me.

I smile softly and bring the phone to my ear. "Hey mom." I answer and the reply I got sent chills throughout my body. "Bucky? Bucky where are you?" I look down. "Look mom, I am one hundred percent fine I will explain." I say and I heard the phone move. I furrow my eyebrows confused until I heard a male breathing and chuckling through the phone. "You know, you're old school does not do a very good job at keeping there student privacy locked up." A male says and I gasp. Alexander Pierce. "What did you do to her?" I growl and he laughs. "We found your old address and unfortunately your mom was still home." He trails off. "Don't you dare touch her!" I yell feeling fear run through my entire body and I was having a hard time not panicking. 

"Then meet me at your old dance studio, don't let anyone see you leave." He says and hangs up. I squeeze my eyes shut. Not my mother, she needs to be safe. I grab my phone and my wallet and sneak out of the room. People will be telling me that this is a stupid idea but I had to make sure that she is safe. She is family. What would you do if your family was in trouble? I don't care what you say but I love my family and I am going to save her. I sneak down and see them and sneaked around them without them noticing and I run outside. I flag a taxi and I hop in. "The dance studio." I say and the taxi driver nods and drives off. 

I lean back and watched the world pass by. I wonder where these people are going? What they do in life? I am such a curious person and some point it is going to get me in trouble and I grin. I was curious about Steve and turns out he is a vampire and the love of my life. Sure there is trouble right now but I will get out of it. I always do. The taxi stops and I pay the man and stand in front of the building. I take a deep breath and walk in. I memorized this course when I was about six years old and I just hoped that my brain and my feet know where they are going. I smile when I enter the main room with hundreds of mirror. Well okay there might not be that many but it sure seems like it.

I walk through and I heard my mother's voice. "Bucky? Bucky were are you?" I stop and look at that direction. "Mom." I say and run to the closet but when I opened the closet door I see it was just from that video. I frown and I freezed then whipped around when I heard a chuckle and I saw him but in the mirrors. I didn't know which one is the real Alexander. But then he was in front of me and pushed me into the wall. "Well hello again. Lets make a video to break Steve's poor dead heart." He says and all of a sudden there was a video camera in front of my face recording. 

I glare at Alexander. "Go on." He says and I immediately started pushing. "Steve has nothing to do with this!" I yell and reached in my pocket and used the pepper spray that George gave me. At this point I am glad that my father gave this to me. It had actually saved my life about twice now. I started running but he appears in front of me and pushed me. I flew back and slid across the floor when my head smacked aginast one of the pillars. 

Pain blossomed and I gasp and let my hand touch the back of my head and pulled it away to see blood on my fingers. I whimper and lean back against the miror and he strides towards me. "Aww you Omega. So, so weak." He says and slams down onto my leg and there was a loud snap and I scream as my leg is now broken. Tears start to fall and I squeeze my eyes shut. Alexander reached over and stroke my cheek and I move my head away from his hands. "You are gorgeous, maybe you should be my lover from now on." He says. 

All of a sudden he was pushed back and Steve was in front of me. Alexander hit the mirror across the room and Steve leans down and cups my cheek. More tears fall and I sniffle. "Steve." I whimper and he smiles. "I know baby. It will be okay." He says and I nod. Alexander grabbed onto Steve and threw him into another mirror. "You might be faster than the others but not stronger." Alexnder snarls. Steve growls and throws him off. Steve rushed to me and helped me up. "Lets get out of here." Steve says. Alexander threw both of us and we hit the mirrors. I land hard on my back and I was silent and pulled a large piece of glass out of my leg and threw it away from me. 

Alexander kicked me and I whined in the back of my throat and he grabbed my arm and his fangs came out and he bit into my wrist. I scream as the fire burn threw my veins and my back arched sharply and Steve tackled Alexander to the ground. My vision was blurring and you literally have no idea how much pain I am in. It hurts like I was just trambled over by a truck or something. 

I heard more footsteps and see Natasha and Joesph over me. Natasha touches my leg and she whimpers as my blood was on my hand and it must take everything in her not to eat me. "Joesph! He is bleeding and a lot!" She calls out. Joesph rushes over to his son. "Son stop!" He says and puts a hand onto Steve's shoulder and he whips his head towards his father. "Steve, Bucky needs you." Joesph says. Steve steps back and the rest of the family grabs Alexander. Both Steve and Joesph rushes towards me. 

Joesph looks at my leg. "It hit an artery." Joesph says and grabs his belt and tightens it just above the wound. "I don't care. My hand is bruning!" I yell out in pain and nearly sobbed. I continue wailing because I couldn't help it. My body was in so much pain, I am not sure how I am going to get out of this one. "The venom. " Natasha says. Joesph looks at her. "Go help the others." He says and she nods and runs off. I let my head flop over and see the fire and Natasha jumping onto Alexander and twisting his head off. I close my eyes and open them very slowly. Steve looks at his father. "I can't. I won't stop." He hisses. "I will stop you. Bucky will die if you don't get that venom out." His father says.

I grab his arm. "Please." I whimper and another shot of agony ran through me and my back arched sharply again and I whined loudly. Steve whimpers and grabs my wrist and bites in the same place that Alexander did and starts sucking the venom out. I instantly felt relieved and relaxed. But now my vision was blurring and I could feel my heart beating slower. "Stop." I manage to whisper and my eyes started to close. "Stop, Steve you are killing him." Joesph says and Steve squeezes his eyes shut. My eyes slowly close until the only thing I see is darkness. 

Damn it Steve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly all good books have to come to an end. But there will be a second book! It is coming soon!

I groan as I felt my head pounding and bright lights behind my eyes. I slowly, oh so very slowly open my eyes and see a white ceiling bove me. I heard the _Beep, beep, beep_ of the machine beside me. I could instantly tell that I was in the hospital. I breathed out and looked around and saw Winifred, my mother. "Mom?" She smiles looking relived. "Oh thank god. Thought you were never going to wake up." She says almost on the verge of tears. I look at her confused. "Where is Steve?" She moves to the side and I saw him on the chair sleeping? That can't be right, vampires don't sleep. 

"He won't leave your side. George went to get him food and himself a cup of coffee." She says softly. Just knowing that he was there the whole time made the butterflies in my stomach go off. I look down o see a cast on my left leg and my wrist covered up. "What happened?" I look up to my mother and she looked so sad. "You were upset and went to a hotel. But you fell dwn three flights of stairs and then threw a window." She says distressed. She then smiles and brushes my bangs to the side.

"Oh honey you will love Jacksonville." She says softly. Wait what? "No mom. I want to stay in Forks." She looked surprised but then looks over at Steve and nodded, like she understood why I said no to her. "Alright. I understand. George is waiting outside if you want to talk to him." She says and I nod. He deserves a huge apology for what I did and said to him. He did not deserve that. George came in. "Hey kid." He says.

I was immediately on the verge of tears. "Dad I am so, so sorry." I start but he holds up a hand. "Steve told me everything. I forgive you and of course you can stay with me." George says and I smile. He kisses my forehead. "Get some rest." He says and walks out. I stare at the door and look over to see Steve with his eyes open and he walks over to me. "Steve." I say and smile and he grabs my hand. "How are you doing?" Steve asks. I smile feeling my heart pound. Is this always the reaction I am going to get around Steve? "Better now you are here." He smiles and leans down to kiss me. 

But when he pulls away he had a guilty expression on his face. I furrow my eyebrows. Steve clears his throat. "You should go to Jacksonville. You will be more safe." Steve says. My heart drops and cracks. "What? I-no! What are you even talking about! I'm not leaving." I say it desperately just as I feel it. He recognizes the mistake he made and sighs. "Okay, okay. Fine, I am not leaving. You really are stubborn huh?" Steve asks. I nod because damn right I am. I will be selfish and not leave Steve. I love him way too much. 

"I'm sorry." Steve says and kisses my hand. "It might be a little late, but will you go to prom with me?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow. "That is a lot late." I say and laugh. "But yes." I add on quickly. He laughs as well and kisses me. I smile and they come in. I look at my parents and look back at Steve. "When is it?" I ask. "A week." He says and I smile. "I should be better than." He smiles and squeezes my hands. I couldn't wait for that day.

**One Week Later**

I didn't fancy myself up too, to much. Just plain black jeans with a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. My dad had to help me because of the stupid cast but whatever. At least I can kind of walk on it. There is no way I am bringing my crutches. I don't know about you but that will be embarrassing to me. I heard the doorbell ring and George opening the door and talking to Steve. Most likely thrratening him, you know how dad's can be. 

I sigh nodding at myself in the mirror and carefully and slowly walk down the stairs. Fucking stairs, I never knew how annoying they are when you have a big bulky cast on your leg. Steve holds out his hand at the last step and I take it and safely land onto the floor. I was breathing slightly faster because those stairs always takes a lot of energy out of me. "You look beautiful." Steve says and I look down to hide a blush. George stares at me and I look at him. "Very beautiful. I am so proud of you son." George says and I swear I nearly burst into tears.

That was the first time George had said that to me and man does it feel amazing. "I will bring him back." Steve says and opens the door for me. "Bucky, hold up." He says and passes a bottle to me. Steve was waiting and I look fon at it and immediately start to giggle and put it in my pocket. It was the damn pepper spray. Then Steve and I walk out and he opens the passenger door for me. Which causes me to blush (again) and sit down and he helps put my broken leg in. 

He speeds around and open the driver's side door and slides in and buckles his seat belt. I did the same thing and lean back and tried to push the nervousness aside. He starts the car up and holds my hand and squeezes lightly which causes me to smile and relax. He drives off and I look out of the window and he brings my hand up and kisses my knuckles. 

When we got there he parks and gets out and helps me out. "I am going to park the car, so stay here okay?" Steve asks. "Of course." I say and he kisses me then goes back to his car and drives off. I sit down at a bench and rub my leg. "Hey Bucky." I hear from behind me and I look over and smile. "Brock! What are you doing dressed up nicely?" I ask. He smiles and sits down beside me. "Well my dad paid me twenty bucks to come see you." He says and chuckles. I raise an eyebrow and giggle. "Why?" He smiles and grabs both of my hands.

"I hate to tell you this but my dad paid me to tell you that you have to break up with Steve. He is trouble." Brock says and I frown and start to feel angry. "Honestly. This again." I growl and yank my hands away and twist to turn away from him. "Bucky. I don't want you to because you are my best friend and I have never seen you so happy." Brock say and I look over at him.

"Then why does everyone wants me to break up with him. Brock I love him." He looks down slightly hurt and then looks back up at me. "I know you do." He says and Steve walks up. "Brock? What are you doing here?" He asks. Brock stands up and backs off. "Nothing, I was talking to Bucky. I was just leaving." He says and turns to walk off. Steve grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I lay my head onto his chest and he holds me. I close my eyes to fight off the tears and let the feeling of safety and warmth seep into my body. I pull away and smile. "Lets go." I whisper and he nods.

We walk into the party and it was loud. I winced at the lights and laugh to see everybody dancing and having the time of there lifes. I wave at Darcy and Tony. Then I smile and nod at Bruce and Wanda. They smile and wave back and continued dancing. "Lets go somewhere quieter huh?" Steve asks close to my ear and I nod. We went out back where it was much quieter and a slow song was playing. There was two more couples dancing and I didn't care Steve grabs my hips and pulls me closer. "Steve I told you this before, I can't dance." I say and he lifts me up and I look down to see my toes on his and he was the one dancing while I giggle and stare into his eyes. 

Where would I be without him? I never felt so much love for him and without him, I would be nothing. I stare at him and a single thought entered my head. "Change me" I whispered and he looks at me and shakes his head. "Trust me, you don't want that." He says softly. "But I do. I love you, we can be together forever." I say and he smiles. "I know but give me time to think about it." He whispers and I nod. He dips me back and softly kisses my neck. I let my eyes flutter close and he brings me back up. I smile and kiss him. 

Even though he seems hesitated about the fact of him changing me into a vampire, we still love each other. I was excited to see what will happen in the future but this seemed good enough. 

Because I love him and he loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. The ending of the first book and I will be posting the second book either Monday or Tuesday because I have a Spring field training exercise for Army Cadets.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to write. I love you girls!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and the comments! They make my day.
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
